1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to positioning mechanisms or stages of high, medium, or low levels of accuracy, specifically to such stages designed for motion in at least two planar axes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Planar positioning stages are used in the silicon industry, machining, plotters, microscopes, assembly processes, microfilm, and many other applications.
Heretofore in recent history, the predominant designs in multi-axis planar positioning stages have been consistent in their approach, as illustrated in the following references:
"Accuracy in Positioning Systems" by Kevin McCarthy, 1991 U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,519 to Alfsen et al (1970)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,933 to Burnette et al (1972)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,580 to Webster et al (1975)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,818 to Key (1979)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,916 to Zasio et al (1980)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,054 to Guarino (1981)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,030 to Gale et al (1984)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,598 to Wakabayashi et al (1985)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,024 to Teramachi (1985)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,845 to Kimura et al (1986)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,746 to Pavone (1986)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,887 to Kitamura (1987)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,886 to Takei (1988)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,442 to Teramachi (1988)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,477 to Teramachi (1988)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,725 to Chitayat (1989)